Sleepless in Gravity Falls
by budderytoast
Summary: When Mabel can't sleep because of homework she turns to Dipper. But what he gives her s something she never knew she wanted.


**Here's a new one! Warning: PINECEST! If you don't like it don't read it. Please read and review.**

"If you could stop jumping on my bed that would be great." It was one in the morning and neither Mabel or Dipper could sleep.

He, the normal.

She, homework.

She was way to antsy for him. He liked the silence that came in the wee hours of the morning, and she was defeating the purpose. Especially since one of the thoughts gnawing away at him was her. Her soft frame and wavy, lush hair. The way he could make her laugh. Her smile. The sparkle in her eyes. And her being up was not helping the situation at hand. Instead of thinking through the feelings they were staring him right in the face asking for his help with her arch nemesis. Algebra.

"Dip come on. I just need help with this one problem."

"Mabel you said that about the other 20 questions on your sheet."

"Yeah but I have 21 questions. This really is the last one." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Okay... let me see." He reluctantly took the sheet. He couldn't stand making her sad or frustrated.

The problem read ((8+9)^2)X=18496

 _This is so simple._ He thought.

"Okay so what do you do first?" He asked.

"I don't know Dip that's why I need help."

"Well I'm not doing the problem only helping wen you really need it."

"Okay... So first you do... parentheses?"

"Exactly" He was leaning very close to Mable. She smelled like cookies.

"So 8+9=17?" She was leaning into him. He smelled like the forest.

"Right." He said it normally but it came out barley a whisper.

"Then you square it?" They were both whispering now

"Yea"

"To get 289"

"Correct"

"And you divide 18496 by 289 to get 64...?"

"I knew you could do it."

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. All the feelings and thoughts about how it was wrong went to the back of his head as soon as she kissed back. The most amazing girl on the planet was returning his kiss. And she seemed to actually like it. He didn't want to break it but he needed air. As soon as she got a breath however she went back in kissing him intensely. Apparently she had felt the same way. They knew it was wrong. But how could something feel wrong when it felt so right? They liked each other. They just happened to be brother and sister. But all at once Dipper knew it was wrong and he had to stop. Although some things would disagree he knew he had to stop. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"I'm... I'm sorry" And with that he ran out of the room. She tried to stop him from running away. Tried to tell him that she didn't care. Tried to tell him that's what she wanted. But he didn't turn back.

 _Saturday_

No contact

 _Sunday_

No contact

This went on for one week. Mabel would try to talk to Dipper. But he gave her no opportunity. He woke up earlier so that he didn't eat breakfast with her. He would spend all day in his room. And on top of all that she was never invited to investigate anything. She missed Dipper and she knew they had to talk. She just needed to find a way. Then it hit her. She would wake him up when everyone was asleep. He wouldn't have a choice. And if not well... she could just kiss him.

 _12:00 am_

It was now or never. She silently walked over to his bed and gingerly sat on it.

"Dip?" He didn't move. She lightly shook him.

"Dip?" he stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"DIPPER" This got him up.

"Hmm wha?"

"Dipper we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to sleep." She refused to give up.

"Dipper we need to talk about what happened."

"I didn't know what I was doing. It meant nothing." This stung a little.

"It didn't feel like it meant nothing" she said barley audible

He sighed clearly annoyed. "What do you want from me Mable?"

"The truth"

"You want the truth? Really? Well here you are. I'm a creep. I like my sister and I kissed her. It was amazing and I loved it. I didn't want it to stop and I realized half way through she felt the same way. And then I realized that this could go no where. We can't go out. We can't kiss in public. I couldn't put her through that. She's such and expressive person it would kill me inside seeing her mute about her feelings for me. I refuse to put her through this. I don't care if she hates me because of this," he was sobbing now " I would hate myself putting her through this. People are right. If you love something set it free. Now good night Mable." He turned over still crying.

"You never asked me for my version of the truth."

"I don't want to here it"

"You're just saying that so you don't hurt me"

"Mable I don't want to here about how you don't care. I don't want you to change my mind. I know what's best for us. Just tru-" Mable couldn't take it.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST! YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT HURTING ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME WORST NOW!" She was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry for yelling. But the truth is I'm a creep. I like my brother and when he kissed me it was like nothing I've ever felt before. And then he pulled away. And it broke my heart. Shattered it actually. I don't want to go to fancy restaurants I would rather stay in. And he doesn't realize this. And it kills me. I just want to be happy. I don't need to show people my feelings for him. I just need to know he feels the same way. I like him. A lot. And I don't really care that people think it's wrong. How can something be wring when it feels so right?" Dipper still didn't turn around. He had stopped crying but he sure felt like starting again.

"Just leave me alone."

"NO!"

"Mabel... this. us. it can't happen. You don't understand how bad I want to turn around and kiss you. But I can't. And stop trying to tell me how to feel. I know whats right. This isn't. How can something feel right and be wrong? Ask the public. Mabel, I love you. Stop making me hurt you" He turned to face her.

"Please..." She leaned down to kiss him and he let her. He needed a goodbye kiss.

"Goodnight Mabel" and with that he turned around. She laid down next to next to him.

"Good night Dipper"

 _Next Morning_

She woke up cuddled into his arms. _And he says he doesn't want this._ She thought. But as soon as he got up he unwrapped his arms.

"Sorry" he mumbled. But before he could leave Mable held him down and kissed him. Hard. At first the thoughts of how wrong this was entered his mind. He broke the kiss. Then he found himself leaning into another kiss. And another one. And yet another one.

He broke away and stared at her passionately. "Screw the law"


End file.
